Love Is Like A Knife
by NaniOkami
Summary: I hate him. I despise him..So why am I here? my face red and flushed as he pined me to the cold wall. "I want you..To love me" He whispered harshly in my ear. IzayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day

.

.

Sighing heavily I leaned my face in my palm and focused outside the unfamiliar classroom on the breeze was dancing through the trees.

It was only my 5th day at my new school, and I still wasn't sure if I enjoyed it. I mean there wasn't much to go on, I have no friends thus far, and Nothing interesting has caught my eye. I was severely disappointed, compared to all the rumors of gang leaders, crazy scientists, terrifyingly strong people, and sociopaths. This place was as dull as an unsharpened pencil.

Boring…

I sat in the back of the classroom, one seat from total isolation. The only entertainment I got was from staring blankly out the window. Don't get me wrong, I do my work, It just its all too easy.

I was home-schooled for the first 16 years of my life, and well, my dad isn't what you would call normal. He has won two awards in 'logic and philosophy' so trigonometry is elementary.

The class was humming with chatter and whispers of rumors that I had already memorized. Always just before the lunch bell new rumors would float through the air and into my ears, about 'he said she said' bullshit. But today there was something different. From what I could hear, it was something about a secret 'company' within the school that was run by students. It was made to help people with their problems, but also some illegal activities. Finally something worth listening to. but before I could eavesdrop any further the 'ding-donging' of the bell echoed down the halls, right on time.

I lazily pushed my chair back and stood up, exiting the classroom through the back door, unnoticed, and unseen, like a ghost.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I weaved through the crowded halls towards the stairwell. I didn't really eat lunch, I used the time to...Escape..

.

.

I climbed the two small flights of stairs to the roof, skipping steps and practically running up them. When I got to the door I read the all too familiar sign "Students not allowed" and threw the door open.

I squinted in the sunlight for a moment, putting my hand over my face to shade my eyes. I froze when I saw two figures outlined by the sunlight.

What were they doing out here?

There was a girl, not wearing a uniform (which was a big no, no) she was wearing a very cute outfit with a pink skirt and heels and, She was crying, No, more like bawling.

Standing almost too nonchalant at the moment was a tall dark man, with a smirk plastered on his features from his head to his toes he looked like an asshole. His appearance and expression were of one who is extremely crafty and confident..

I didn't like it at all.

I watched as the girl began to crumble to her knees, sobbing harder, smearing her makeup as she tried to wipe away her tears. And the man just stood there, as if he didn't even see her fall apart at his feet. But a part of me knew that he knew exactly what was going on, he liked it, and that he had caused this.

I was about to step forward when his head snapped in my direction. His already wide smirk stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, Hello there" he almost purred as he skipped towards me from the crumbled heap of girl that was still sobbing. Even the free aimless way he walked ticked me off. He stopped a few feet away, shifting his weight from leg to leg with his hands in his pockets, I clenched my fists as his eyes glanced over me.

"I don't believe I know you.." he muttered almost sounding disappointed..

I ignored his question "What did you do to her?" I nodded my head in the girl's direction, surprisingly keeping my voice calm.

His eyebrows rose sharply "Her?" he turned his head slightly as if he had already forgotten her.

"We were just talking" his cocky appearance never faltered.

"What Happened?" I asked coldly

I couldn't hide my surprise when he started to chuckle. putting his hand on his face he laughed louder until his cackling grew to insane levels. I stepped back a bit realizing this guy wasn't sane..

"This isn't funny!" I took a sharp intake of breath "Why would you do something like that, to her?!" the girl stopped crying long enough to looked up at me, with her puffy pink face.

His laughing died out, and his hand slid down his face over his mouth, he watched me from over his hand as if judging my soul.

"Who are you?" his tone was somewhat more serious than a few seconds before, and I didn't answer. He stepped a bit closer "I know everyone and everything at this school...All the rumors, secrets, lies, and all of the truth. But I don't know you" slowly he walked towards me, and I found myself frozen in place as he looked at me like a wolf watches a sheep.

He was so close now, I could only see his eyes that were filled with something between curiosity and hate.

A small smile formed on my lips "Well...I guess I'm just...A ghost." I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping my chin high.

his eyes widened slightly, but then reduced back to judging slits within a split second.

shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and pushing his arms out making his jacket open like wings, he grinned "Well, I guess I'm done here.." he spun on his heel and brushed past me as he strolled to the roof exit.

I heard the door slam shut, and my eyes drifted to the girl. Her sobs had slowed and she was watching me with red eyes. Sitting on her knees and sniffling she looked back down at the ground. I stared for a minute, waiting in the heavy silence. I turned towards the exit determined to chase that guy down and beat the shit out of him.

"Why?" she said barely above a whisper, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Why did you help me?" she said a bit louder this time. I turned to face her and saw that she was now standing, and arm across her waist protectively and her eyes shyly watching me from the short distance between us.

The question hung in the air for a few seconds…

"Because I know how it feels, to be alone.."

And that was it.

At first it was one, then a few, before hundreds of tears streamed down her face.

.

.

I lead her into the bathroom, her vision blurry with tears she stumbled a bit. The lunch bell had rung about 15 minutes ago while we were still on the roof, and I was helping her calm down again. Honestly I don't know who this girl is, I just felt the need to help her.

Her sniffles continued in the hollow, quiet bathroom as I grabbed another paper towel from the dispenser..

"Thank you" I turned to face her and she was smiling "Thank you for your help."

I smiled "No problem."

She stuck out her hand "My name is Rio Kamichika."

"Hello", I smiled "I'm Dani, Dani Rosea." I shook her hand and we both laughed...

That day, I made my first friend...and these events that, as I didn't know it yet, would change me and my life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter two-**

**-OC POV-**

A few weeks had passed since the incident on the school rooftop.

I would catch myself thinking about it, and I would be dragged down into my own personal cesspool of hate that I stored inside for that jerk-wad. I still don't know his name, and Rio doesn't like to talk about it much-I understand why, I would do the same.

Also since then Rio and I have spent a lot of time together (being that she is my first friend at this school). We went to the mall a few times and sat at the food court, laughing about some stupid drama that the other girls liked to create(We went shopping and I picked out some really cute skirts)We also went to the cinema and watched movies together, eating popcorn like it was going out of style.

It's been a blast. and everything had gone back to normal. If, normal is what it was.

That was until today.

I had been the first to get to class, like usual. And I was seated in my chair, gazing out the window again. I kinda wished Rio was in my classes, it would be nice, not to be alone so much.

Slowly the other students began to trickle in, and the classroom slowly growing louder as they did.

I laid my head down on my heavy Geometry book pretending to be asleep. But keeping my ears perked and peeking through my bangs listening to the new drama spill out of the other teenagers mouths. I didn't really care about their personal lives. I was searching for something else.

And that something came.

Susie,( or, whatever, I'll just call her 'girl number 1') started the conversation.

"Hey! Did you hear?" she whispered loudly to girl number 2(not at all being silent)

girl number 2 shook her head silently "No, what?"

girl number 1 smiled and looked around the classroom for eavesdroppers, and then leaned close to girl number 2 "About that secret business within the school called the 'underground'." she said quietly.

"What about it?" girl number 2 asked curiously

girl number 1 crossed her legs and continued "Apparently, two or three of the members were kicked out because they were actually spies sent by the police!"

girl number 2 gasped "OMG Really?!"

girl 1 snickered "Yep, you know what that means?"

girl number 2 squealed "They'll be recruiting soon?" she asked excitedly

"SHH!, We don't want anyone else to find out!, If everyone knows then we'll have no chance of getting in!" girl number 1 hissed.

I leaned in my chair, trying to get closer as to hear more, but the bell had rung at that moment as if to keep me from the information.

The teacher slowly came into the classroom muttering his 'good mornings' as he set his attendance book down and began to take the roll.

I sat in the back grumbling as he monotonously called out the other students names.

I focused my attention back to the window. The cherry blossoms were blooming.

.

.

The day seemed to go through smoothly. I had already gone through the first two periods of school without any problems.

But then third period rolled around.

When the bell had rung, It was unusually quiet. Our math teacher came in a little late with a stack of papers in his hands. He placed them neatly on the desk and then directed his attention to the class.

He cleared his throat "Students, today we ..seem.. to have a new student.." he looked towards the door and everyone's sight was aimed for the door.

That caught my attention. Maybe it's my woman's intuition, but I felt like something bad was gonna happen.

I watched as the door slowly slid open, to reveal a tall, lean guy. He had slightly messy black hair and clever looking hazel eyes. He was wearing the school uniform of a red shirt and black pants and overcoat.

My eyes locked onto him as he slowly strutted into the classroom. I could feel a fire starting.

He had a wide grin from ear to ear, as his eyes darted about the classroom, landing on every face until he saw mine. I watched him narrow his eyes, and his grin grew wider.

It was him. That jerk who was on the roof a few weeks before. It was that guy who hurt Rio.

"This is our new student Izaya Orihara" the teacher announced

"So his name is Izaya," I thought

Izaya bowed slightly with his hand over his chest "Please take care of me" He sang as he flashed a wink, Instantly causing the girls in the class to whisper. The classroom filled with murmurs, that slowly grew into loud conversations about the suspicious new student.

I glared at Izaya from the back of the class. I was so angry, I wanted to walk right up to him and beat the shit out of that cocky bastard.

I hadn't noticed I was biting my tongue until I tasted the salty blood in my mouth.

"So, where to seat you" The teacher muttered as he glanced at me.

"How about behind miss, Rosie?"

I turned to look at the empty seat behind me. This teacher just damned me to hell.

Izaya nodded "yes sir" and walked towards me in the very back of the class, his shoes tapping on the ground with each step.

I felt my sanity about to snap into two pieces as he stopped in front of me, putting both his hands on either side of my desk and leaning in close. a small smile pulled at his lips

"Please, Take care of me" he taunted.

my eye twitched.


End file.
